Parents are busy, and there is a need to help parents care for their children. Stationary baby monitors exist to help alert a parent when an infant needs care. However, these stationary baby monitors are merely notification devices that notify a parent that the infant is in need. When the parent is notified that the infant needs assistance (e.g., by hearing a baby cry), the parent must go to the infant to attend to it. While the notification devices are useful, they do not assist a parent in caring for a child, nor do they assist the parent in determining what the child may need or want.
Parents often struggle to understand what an infant, toddler or young child needs, especially before the child can speak. All children are unique and present different noises and cries for different reasons. Parents of young infants, particularly, are challenged with consistent monitoring and care for their children and often are confused as to how to help provide their child with comfort or address its needs.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.